


The right proposal

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes around the tower asking everyone whats a good way to propose to Tony!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The right proposal

Steve couldn’t count how many years Tony and him have been together, every time he tried he’d always lose count, all he knows is now maybe it was the time to pop the question even though Tony does have commitment issues they could work them out together. Steve still remembers the first day he met Tony like it was yesterday, Steve was fighting off Loki in Germany and in comes Tony to save his ass, Tony says if it wasn’t for him Steve would’ve been in deep shit and that’s when their hate relationship towards each other started. He remembered the fight in the lab when Bruce was so mad he gripped Loki scepter in his hand, the hint of jealousy he had towards Bruce for being so close to Tony, Than there was the explosion that threw Tony and him into a wall, Tony and him fixing the wing that was out on the plane, the battle, and than the one way trip that Tony took to save his planet. Steve regretted saying the words he said to Tony in the lab and at that moment where he thought he lost Tony for good he realized that he meant a whole lot to him. Steve decided today, since Tony was at a S.I meeting, that he would ask around for a good way to propose to him. His first approach was Thor; he thought that maybe the Asgardian would be fluent in marriage and proposals since they were a sacred ritual from where he came from. He took a seat next to the god, he was watching reruns of sex in the city, and Steve didn’t know why Thor loved it so much. He shifted in his spot until he got Thor's attention.

“Ah! My friend of America! What can I do for you today?” he asked flashing Steve a wide grin. Steve rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he asked Thor a question.

“What are your ways of proposing marriage to someone you love?” Thor blinked twice than a wide grin made its way across his face.

“Ah! You mean the joining of two people that are in love to become one with each other?” Steve’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Umm yes.” Thor thought hard than finally answered.

“Well my friend you must go out into the wild in Asgard to find a Bildasnipe you know those big antler scaly monsters that roam the forest, but once you find one you must do battle with it hoping to win and if you do win you must cut the head off to bring back with you. You present the head to the person you want to become bonded with and if they love you they will accept it.”

Steve's face was pale, there was no way in hell would he go to Asgard and do battle with a beast just to cut its head off. Even the idea made Steve sick to his stomach that he got up from the couch, thanked Thor and walked towards the lab where Bruce likely was.  
: : : :  
Steve found himself in the lab watching as Bruce tinkered on some type of technology that god knows what it is. He made his way over to the work bench and looked over Bruce’s shoulder; it looked like he was trying to replicate Tony’s holographic technology. Steve cleared his throat and Bruce stopped what he was doing giving Steve his full attention.

“You ok?” Bruce asked him taking his glasses off as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Yeah I’m just wondering on how I’m going to propose to Tony.” He said leaning against the lab bench. 

“Hmm, well you could make a holographic message asking him to marry you.” Bruce said going back to work on the holograph.

Steve thought that was a pretty good idea except the fact that he wasn’t a genius like Bruce and he didn’t want to ask Tony to help him out with it because that he'd ruin the surprise. He sighed and Thanked Bruce making his way back up to the living room. He planted himself on the couch laying his head on the arm rest and covering his eyes with his arm. He laid there thinking on whom he should ask next bout it. He had three more people left, there was Clint, Natasha, and pepper, he was hoping out of the three there would be one which was easy for him to do. Thinking about all this Steve drifted off to sleep, his arm laid limp at his side and he snored loudly, maybe this was tiring the poor super soldier after all.  
: : : :  
Steve woke to something heavy on him, his eyes opened slowly to find Clint perched on top of him. Steve screamed flailing his arms knocking Clint over, the agent fell to the floor his head first bumping on the wooden floor.

“Ow.” Clint rubbed his head sitting up.

“Sorry, but what were you doing?” Steve asked confused.

“Well Thor and Bruce have been booming on how you asked them a way to propose to Tony so I thought I’d come and wake you to give my idea!” Clint perched himself on the couch, with him there was no such thing as personal space he was always up in people’s faces.

“I think you should put the ring in whiskey! You know Tony loves his whiskey and when he drinks it he’ll be like ‘oh what is this.” This idea was stupid Steve thought, it was good if only he wanted to kill Tony in a choking way. Steve pushed the agent off of him sitting up, just than Natasha came bursting through the door knocking Clint once again off the couch and planted herself next to Steve. 

“So I hear you want a way to propose to Stark.” She said looking around the room. 

“Well yeah.” Steve said moving a little closer to her, he didn’t know why they were whispering.

“I say you wrestle him, put him in a headlock and hold him there until he finally agrees to marry you. That sure will do the trick.” Natasha said giving him a thumbs up. Steve face palmed, none of his friends were helping, he knows that they’re all trying to help but they were all either too genius to do it or they would end up hurting him. His only hope was Pepper Potts who was at the table doing some paper work.  
: : :  
Steve sat down in a seat next to pepper frustrated, he sounded as though he might’ve broken the chair if he’d put a little more force when he sat down. Pepper looked up from her paper work and laid a hand on Steve’s back. 

"What’s the matter hun?” She asked looking at him worriedly.

“I have tried to ask everyone a way to propose to Tony but there all either to genius for me or there just plain stupid!” He said throwing his arms up getting frustrated. Pepper rubbed his back and made soothing sounds to calm him down.

“Does my opinion matter?” She asked him.

“Of course, I hope it’s better than the rest.” Pepper giggled.

“Well Tony does like surprises so I say take Tony out on a picnic than ask him to marry you under the stars. That’s pretty romantic.” Steve’s face lit up and he kissed Peppers cheek.

“Thanks Pep! That’s perfect, I’m so glad I came to you.” Steve bounced out of his seat making his way to the phone, he picked it up and dialed Tony’s cell.

“Hello.” Tony sounded tired and there was a bit of aggravation in his voice.

“Hey Tony do you have anything tonight after your meeting?” He could hear the genius sigh on the other end of the phone.

“No, why?” Tony asked again sighing into the phone.

“Good! When you come home I got a surprise!” Steve felt the smile across Tony’s face as he spoke, he could feel it in Tony’s voice.

“I’ll be home in ten minutes. I’ll see you soon babe.” The Phone line went dead, Steve packed some champagne in a basket with two cups, and he put the basket on the back of his bike and went to his room to put on some proper clothes.  
: : : :  
When Steve came out Tony was there already in the living room, he had one hand in his pocket closed around the box with the ring in it. He hoped this night would go well nervously flipping the box back and forth in his pocket. He walked over to Tony planting a kiss on his cheek the younger man smiled taking Steve's hand.

“You ready?” Steve asked giving him Eskimo kisses.

“Yes, I need to get away from here.” Tony said following Steve out to his bike. 

They both got onto the bike, Tony wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and buried his face into his back, he loved the feeling of the wind on his back and the sound of the bike calmed Tony down a bit, he just wondered where in the hell was Steve taking them. Steve parked the bike in a park parking lot; he grabbed the basket and blanket he had and motioned for Tony to come with him, he laid the blanket out and put the basket in the middle taking out the champagne and two glasses. Tony took a seat next to his boyfriend, he decide to lay his head in Steve's lap and took the glass the Steve gave him. He sipped the alcohol until there was none left, Champagne never got Tony drunk and that’s why Steve brought it with him.

“Alright, Steven Rogers what’s up?” Tony asked sitting up from his position. Steve thought this was a good time, he took the box out of his pocket kneel down on one knee in front of Tony.

“Tony we have been together for as long as I can remember back to the very first day we met. All I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to grow old together. I love you Tony Stark, will you marry me?” Tony’s breath was caught in his throat and he had trouble breathing for a minute, never in his life did he think that Steve would ask him to marry him. Tony looking at Steve with tears in his eyes smiling. 

Of course!” He said throwing himself into Steve’s arms, Steve pulled back from the hug placing the ring on his finger. 

“It suits you well.” He said smiling.

“Yes It does.” Tony said planting a kiss on Steve lips.

Once the two got back to the tower they were exhausted, Steve stripped down to his boxers and no shirt while Tony threw on a pair of Sweats and a black tank. They climbed into bed Steve wrapping his arms around Tony and Tony nuzzling his face in Steve’s shoulder. Before he fell asleep Tony wanted to tell Steve one thing, “I love you Steve Rogers.” He said finally closing his eyes to sleep, “I love you too Tony Stark.” He said planting a kiss on his forehead, hearing Tony snore he closed his eyes and fell to sleep to Tony’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
